1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding fastening devices, and more particularly pertains to new and improved embodiments of bedding fasteners which are utilized to secure blankets, sheets, and other bed clothing over a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bedding fastening devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securing blankets, sheets, and the like to beds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations. In this regard, each embodiment of bedding attachment device according the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides apparatuses primarily developed for holding bedding securely in position on any type of bed.
To more clearly understand the advantages of the present invention, a description of the most relevant prior art is provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,375, which issued to Parker on Mar. 3, 1987, discloses a typical known bed sheet fastener wherein first and second complementary pieces of adhesive material are arranged at each of the corners of sheets and at areas of a bed frame over which the mattress corners are positioned. In this respect, singular pieces of hook and loop fastening material are respectively provided on the bed sheets and frame, and are interconnected in an apparent manner to secure the bedding in place. While being functional for their intended purpose, the Parker fasteners provide only a singular tension point and cannot be adjustably tensioned without disconnecting the fastening materials.
Another conventional type of bed sheet fasteners which utilize hook and loop fastening materials is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,323 which issued to Colburn on Dec. 18, 1984. As with the Parker device, the Colburn fasteners utilize singular points of attachment and cannot be readily adjusted in tension without a disconnection thereof. The same type of hook and loop fasteners are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,133 which issued to Gilreath on Aug. 9, 1977; 3,066,323 which issued to Kintner on Dec. 4, 1962; and 4,015,299 which issued to Tinnel on Apr. 5, 1977. These patents also disclose fastening devices which possess the disadvantage of not being adjustably tensioned without a disconnection of the associated hook and loop fasteners. Further, all of the above-discussed bedding attachment devices provide for a stretched tensioning of an associated bed sheet in a single direction which can cause wrinkling of the bed, clothes, as well as user discomfort.
Therefore, it can be appreciated there is a continuing need for new and improved bedding fastener devices which can be adjustably tensioned without the requirement of disconnecting the associated hook and loop fasteners, while also providing adjustable tensioning in multiple directions so as to maximize user comfort. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.